This invention relates in general to strip feeding devices.
More particularly, the invention concerns a feeding device of the type comprising a pair of longitudinal sliding guides, means for feeding the strip in steps parallel to said guides, including a stationary gripper and a movable gripper each comprising a fixed jaw and a movable jaw arranged transversally and on opposite sides of the strip and a pneumatic actuator group for commanding the linear alternating movement forward and backward of the movable gripper with respect to the stationary gripper along said longitudinal guides and the opening and closing movements of the movable jaws of the said grippers with respect to the respective fixed jaws in sync with the alternating movement of the movable gripper, and an adjustable abutment member interacting with the movable gripper at the end of its forward movement in order to determine the strip feeding step.